nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
6/07 Session
A plan is formulated to fuck with Camarilla - The other gangs agree. **Jack draws attention in Chesapeake to look like Sabbat are rolling through. **While the Sons of Liberty hit Norfolk, and the Wild Things cause havoc in North Hampton, the Risen focus on Virginia Beach/Toreador locations. **Cavalier Hotel gets shut down due to health code violation emergency. Julio's media contact will float the story. **Deface all the art with Anarch symbols at a big Toreador Art Gallery. **Drop a dead body at Widow's Walk night club, and plant footage of Terese Lovelace with the victim. Cops will be set to arrive on the scene. **Sandler Center Concert Hall gets burned down, nights after a large insurance policy is taken out. **All Anarchs meet at industrial complex to attack and retake Chesapeake. **End the night at one of numerous prepared temporary havens - storage rentals equipped with weapons and blood, security footage removed. *All of the Risen's plans were executed flawlessly, and they arrived at the empty industrial complex, owned by Coyote Pete, 30 minutes ahead of time. *Explosions in Norfolk! A call comes in from Nails issuing the code word Akbar. It was a trap and the Wild Things are pinned down at the University arena, one of their planned locations. The Risen mobilizes, being mindful of the lockdown security protocols of the city. A glass door to the arena has already been smashed in. They move in, guns, bat, and chainsaw in hand. After passing a dead security guard, hole punched through his chest, a set of double doors lead in to the dark arena floor where Jolie lies at center court. Nails is hiding scared in the bleachers, 50 feet above the corridor at the edge of the court. Text messages relay to him that he needs to make his way down to the others. He makes it known that other vampires are lurking, then makes his descent. *Jack and Sean blow Celerity to center court to grab Jolie and lay cover fire for Nails if necessary. It's not, but the lights blaze on, momentarily blinding Ramses before he slides on black Ray-Bans. A figure appears beside the others at center court, who only Jack knows as his sire within the Sabbat. He yells for them to run, but Sean pulls his sword to fight, doing little damage. The chainsaw, however, tears down through her shoulder and impales her before she collapses to the floor in torpor. Without haste, Jack grinds the spinning chains through her neck, leaving only a pile of ash behind. Overwhelmed by the brutality of his acitons and the destruction of his sire, Jack seems to lose himself in a fugue. Other crazy monster type things are there, and they attack Sean. Nails makes his way down to Sean and attacks him as well, dealing 3 points of aggravated damage. He is a Sabbat spy and this is an ambush. The fight continues until the monsters are either killed or staked. *The Risen grab Nails, a Tzimisce warrior, and a twisted and grotesque Nosferatu and bring them to one of the temporary havens. Category:Session